Questions Lead: MSiB
by CommanderApple
Summary: Post-war, Happens during my last A:TLA: Missing Green in Blue. In his desperate search for Toph, Sokka's willing to do absolutely anything. Finding her is his primary goal, and Azula's haughtyness gets in both their ways. Tokka. R&R please!


**A/N: This is just a little story to be put somewhere in between of my last A: TLA: Missing Green in Blue. I didn't really go into details on that one and this idea has been plaguing my mind for some time now. So I just thought to meld the two circumstances together! Enjoy!**

***sorry if the summary doesn't fit the story. This can be read with or without reading MGiB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA, any of its characters and its story line. If I did, there would definitely be loads of Tokka.**

Sokka held his sword against her neck, daring to behead her if she continued to be stubborn. The air around them was thick and tense, smelling of intense frustration and silent fear.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," he growled, pressing the blade harder against her skin, his eyes glowering with anger "where is Toph? What did you do to her? Tell me, now!"

Azula just sat there, her arms restrained by fireproof handcuffs attached to the wall behind her, staring at the glistening sword right under her chin. Just moments before, she held the upper hand, teasing and provoking Sokka as he tried to interrogate her without prevail.

That is, until now.

'_It seems like I've pushed far too many buttons,'_ she thought. '_If I'm not careful this may just be the end of me.'_

But Azula was never one to show fear, so she simply smiled and looked at him, trying to mask her true emotion with her usual look of confidence.

"You wouldn't kill me; I'm your only source of information. Without me, you have nothing, once again."

Sokka's arm slackened, making sure to run his sword against her neck slightly as he drew the blade away, placing it back in its case. Her neck bled from her fresh wound and though it stung, she showed no sign of it.

She grinned. Pouting, she continued to rifle with him. "Aww, I don't know if you're sweet for being worried for your friend or a total jerk for worrying about her more than you were with your girlfriend." She laughed. "I knew it; you're a fool, just like my brother. Don't know how good you have it until it's gone." She grinned, looking away. "I always wondered why you chose the Kyoshi over the earthbender. Let me guess, you met the warrior first and had no say in your relationship? You were heart broken from the death of your first love and was needy, so even though you only saw the Kyoshi as a friend, you forced yourself into thinking she would be perfect for you. You forced yourself so hard that when your real soul mate came, you turned a blind eye. Shame on you."*****

She could sense his agony and remorse. He truly wished to find her, even going to the extent of looking for her himself, knowing fully well he had the power and he money to end a search crew. But also knowing he would be far more efficient alone.

Sokka kneeled beside her, taking a small knife from his pocket and leaning the sharp blade against one of her fingers.

"Tell me what you know about Toph's whereabouts or I will painfully take away your firebending one by one." Sokka told her calmly, sliding the blade back and forth around the air surrounding her finger.

"As if Ty Lee hasn't done that for me already!" Azula screamed, anger showing on her face. Though she would never admit it, her friends' betrayal stung and sent a wave of emotion through her.

"…then I'll remove all chances of you getting it back."

"You wouldn't—."

"Try me!" Sokka yelled, looking at her directly in the eye. Azula could see passion burning in his blue orbs, as well as burning anger and evident impatience.

He pressed the blade closer against her skin, making a wound.

It suddenly came to her that, alike her, right now, Sokka held no mercy.

_Love can make you do crazy things_. The quote rang through her head.

"Are you going to tell me?" Sokka murmured patiently (though she knew he was anything but) as he drew the knife away from her.

"I already told you, I don't know anything."

He breathed in. "You're lying." He whispered as he sent the blade back down to the cut on her finger. His knife wasn't sharp enough to cut it completely off in one blow, but it succeeded in deepening her wound, causing her immense pain.

Her cries rang through the jail cell, he head throwing back as she let out a loud scream of pain. The noise could be heard all throughout that floor of the prison, but no one dared to interfere.

Sokka brought the knife back up, high enough for Azula to see her fresh blood staining the steel, and was supposed to bring it back down when—.

"Wait! I might know something useful." Azula said, bowing her head in shame.

She sighed. "A smuggler was recently arrested and interrogated a few cells away from mine. He was caught searching the war grounds for historic artifacts he could sell in the black market. He stumbled upon a collection of weapons gathered by a historian and managed to steal some of the loot."

Sokka eyed her questioningly.

" He was pretending to be a historian in the market, saying that the goods were supposed to be transported to a museum so he could sell them for a high price. His last client was, apparently, a mysterious hooded lady with black hair, pale skin and opaque eyes. He suspected her to be the blind girl from the war but decided not to say anything. She bought some weapons from her and paid handsomely in gold. When he decided to test his theory and ask her to turn the gold pieces into jewelry, she hovered her hand above his and the coins came together to form a thick ring. He was about to reveal her as one of the war heroes to everyone else in the market but when he looked at the spot where she once was, she was gone."

"Where did this take place?" Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The Fire Nation village of KaoLan Gao." She replied, feeling ashamed to be answering to the man before her.

Sokka stood, turning on his heel as he slowly waked to leave. Just as he was about to be out of her cell, he turned back, swinging his knife with full force, sending it into the air.

The blade missed Azula's eye by a fraction of an inch, chopping of a few strands of hair and cutting her ear as it stabbed the solid wall. He came back to withdraw his knife, showing slight difficulty as he pried the blade from the concrete panel.

"If you're lying, I'll be back. And next time, I won't show any mercy." He whispered, grinning as he strode out of the room. He called one of the guards to his attention.

"Make sure to treat her wound. I want her in top condition if— or when I come back."

"Yes, Sir."

-line break-

"So, how'd it go?" Aang asked as he glanced at Sokka, slowly getting up on Appa. He had spent quite a while waiting for Sokka to get out of the prison. Now that he's done with whatever business he had in there, Aang couldn't wait to get back home.

"Aang, do me a favor." Sokka said, climbing up on Appa with some effort. "Drop me off in KaoLan Gao. Tell Katara I won't be back in a while, but I'll come back as soon as I can."

Aang bowed his head, taking Appa's reigns in his hands as he sighed. Katara would not take this well.

"Appa, yip yip."

**A/N**: Review please! :3 Tell me how you feel about it, all comments and reviews are welcome!

*****I'm not entirely sure if the information here is accurate. Sorry if it isn't ^^"

Once again I own nothing.


End file.
